The Snake Games
by Awesome and I know it
Summary: Pythor has taken over Ninjago and forced everyone between the ages of 5-18 to submit their name a number of times and risk being chosen to fight to the death. Now Lloyd is able to be chosen. Will he be chosen? Will his friends be chosen? Will they all be?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own the numeral references to The Hunger Games.

Chapter 1: The Element Reaping

Lloyd's POV

I woke up with a start. Today is the Element Reaping. Ever since Pythor took over Ninjago, he's ordered everyone between the ages of 5-18 to submit their name and risk being chosen to fight to the death. I'm only five, yet now I can qualify.

I'm an All-Element, meaning I control all elements, earth, air, ice, water, fire, light, darkness, and electricity, so I have to put my name in three times the amount my friends would.

"Lloyd, are you alright? You seem shaken." My dad, Lord Garmadon, asked. The only good thing to come out of Pythor's control is that my dad returned to protect me.

"I really don't want to be chosen. What if I am? What if I represent the All-Element for the games this year?" I asked, more of shrieked.

"Don't worry. It's your first year, they're not gonna pick you. Now come on. It's time to go."

At the Element Reaping, in the center of Ninjago City, I realized something else. Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Nya were all at a higher risk than I was to be chosen. If two of them are picked, at least one of them will die. The rules of the Snake Games are pretty simple. 18 must go in, 9 girls and 9 boys, fight to the death and one lives. Simple, yet cruel.

"You nervous?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. Really nervous."

"Same here."

Before I could say anything else, we were being ushered away from our parents, families, and friends, and being placed by age in roped areas.

"Welcome everybody!" Slisa, the escort for all of the players said, more of yelped in my opinion. "Ssspectacular Sssnake Gamesss!"

After watching a long, boring movie about our history, which had been changed to make the Serpentine sound like heroes, Slisa walked back up to the microphone.

"I just love that! Now, I know the whole ladiesss first thing, but I want to change it. Letsss start with water." Slisa walked over to a light blue glass bowl. "Our male fighter, Titon. Our female fighter, Aquia"

Two people, a girl and a boy, walked forward. They had blue eyes and black hair.

"Now for air! Our male fighter, Jussstin. Our female fighter, Arial. Funny names, by the way!" Slisa hissed at them. The snakes were always teasing us. "Next, darkness. Male fighter, Leon. Female fighter, Louissse. For ice…" We all held our breath. "Zane as the male fighter, Issssabella as our female fighter."

Gasps could be heard all around when Slisa announced Zane to be a fighter.

"Oh. Shut up! Earth. Male fighter Cole. Female fighter Amy. Light male fighter George. Female fighter Lisssa." Slisa kept moving from one bowl to the next as fighters began filling the stage. "Fire, male fighter Kai. Female fighter Nya."

"I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer!" Jay's voice was unmistakable. "I volunteer as a fighter!"

"Well, then you'll be lightning'ssss male fighter, but whatever. Your name?"  
"Jay"

"Good for you!" Slisa said sarcastically. "Now, lightning'ssss female fighter will be Maria. Now, for the moment I know you've all been waiting for… the All-Elements!"

Slisa moved to a multi-colored glass bowl and began to decide which one to pick.

"Lloyd Garmadon"

"I volunteer!" An unknown voice rang out behind me as if on cue. "I volunteer as All-Element female fighter!"

"Well, thisss isss, unusual to have an All-Element volunteer. Why not show yourself and give usss your name?"

A tall, midnight-blue eyed, golden haired girl stepped out. She was wearing green shorts and a tank top that looked like it was made out of flowers. I hadn't even moved yet until she did.

"I am Acciala." The girl said.

A/N who is this Acciala? For your information, her name is pronounced A-kale-a, even though it doesn't look like it. Acciala will be an important character so don't think of her as just another fighter. For those of you who have read The Hunger Games, a fighter is basically a tribute. Review if you want me to continue. I need help deciding on what the fighters should wear on their "showing off to the world" ride. I got Kai, Nya, Zane, Isabella, Justin and Arial's costumes. Please submit your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Italics means thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own the many references to The Hunger Games. I also do not own The Hunger Games.

Chapter 2: Good-bye

Lloyd's POV

Next thing I knew, we were all in the Liberty Building.

"Now, you all have three minutesss each with each person you meet ssseperatly." Slisa said.

I was taken to one room with the girl, Acciala, across the hall. The first person who came to me was no surprise.  
"Dad!" I embraced him.

"Son! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from them. I never would have guessed that you would be picked." He embraced me back.

"Dad, why did Acciala volunteer?"  
"I honestly do not know. But I have a good feeling about that."

"Okay, timessss up." A mean Serpentine guard came in and literally yanked me off my dad. "Ssssomeone elsssse will see you now, boy."

After they left, a few minutes later, Uncle Wu came in.

"Uncle!"

"Listen Lloyd, we don't have much time. All I can tell you is trust Acciala. I know of her from ancient scrolls. Acciala is the…"

But before he could finish, the same guard who took me away from my father came and took my uncle away from me.

"What? What is she?" I asked helplessly.

Acciala's POV

_I have no family. Why even put me through the pain of watching other people's good-byes when I have no one left? _I thought hopelessly.  
"Sssseems you only have one good-bye to give, girl." A Serpentine guard said.  
"I have a name, you know, Acciala. You'd better use it. And wisely at that." I responded.

In walked a weird-looking, all black male who had four arms.

"Hello, Acciala. My name is Lord Garmadon. Father of Lloyd. I am only here to ask you two questions." Lord Garmadon introduced. "First, and this is a question from my son, why did you volunteer at the Element Reaping?"

"I…I…I don't know. I just heard his name, saw him and how young he was, and reacted on instinct." I replied.

"Second, please, I beg you, please…."

"Protect your son? Already at least twenty steps ahead. I defend the young, I was about to say that at the Reaping but they cut me off."

"Alright, timessss up." The same Serpentine guard came in. "Let'ssss go."

"I swear I'll protect Lloyd!" I shouted after Lloyd's father. "I swear it on my life!"

I thought I heard him say thank you but I couldn't be sure.

A/N How is it so far? I already know Acciala's token, but what should Lloyd's be? Anyone who has any suggestions please include them in your review. And any of the other fighter's tokens as well (aside from Nya and Acciala, I already got there's figured out).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor the many references to The Hunger Games.

Chapter 3: The Train Ride and Entrance.

Lloyd's POV

After the good-byes, I started feeling really bad for Zane, Nya, and Kai, they don't have parents anymore. But then I saw Acciala.

"Hey Acciala. Who did you say good-bye to? Are your parents here?" I asked.

She just shook her head. "I don't have parents anymore, Lloyd. Though I did meet your dad. He's…. different."

"Most people call him weird."  
"To an ant, humans are weird. So he is no different."

"I guess so. How are we getting to the Central Snake anyway?" I asked.

"By train. See? There's ours." She replied pointing and getting head level with me so I could see where. Our train was silver. Electricity was blue, Fire red, Water light blue, Air white, Earth brown, Light bright yellow, Darkness black, and Ice had plastic icicles hanging off the bottom of the train. "Each pair of fighters gets their own train."

Inside our train were four plush silver chairs, the kind you can spin in, a table and chairs set around it. A lot of other fancy stuff too.

"What kind of wood is that?" I asked, pointing to the table.

"I think it's maple and oak. Rarely if ever mixed together." She responded.

"Correct! Sssmart girl!" Another voice said. We turned around to see a snake scout walking towards us. "I'm Hannah, I'm your formal essscort. If you need anything, let me know."

"Alright. Thanks Hannah." Acciala was the one who answered. I was hiding behind her. "We will. Oh! And how long until we get to the Central Snake?"

"Why, we'll be there tomorrow!" Hannah answered cheerfully. "Now, before I forget, what's your namesss darlings?"  
"I'm Acciala. Two c's. And this, hiding behind me, is cute little Lloyd." Acciala answered, again. I was still cowering behind her.

"Ah! Thank you dearsss! Oh, my!"  
"What is it?" Acciala asked.

"We'll actually be there in a few hoursss. Ssso make yourself comfortable!" Hannah tried to get a look of me, but I was still sitting with my knees to my chest behind Acciala. "That meansss you too, Lloyd."

After Hannah left, Acciala moved to sit on one of the plush chairs.

"Are you used to hiding behind others? No offence." Acciala asked me.

"No, not usually, but ever since the Serpentine took over I have."

"Ohh, well you look tired. Come here and sit on one of the chairs."

"Okay." I was going to trust her, just like Uncle Wu said. "I want to lay on one."

"Go right ahead. I don't think they'll mind."

"Okay." And I lied down on one of the chairs. The one right next to Acciala to be exact.

Acciala's POV

After I told him to lay down, he drifted off pretty quickly.

_Aw. How cute._ I thought as I watched him sleep.

Soon, I drifted asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to Lloyd sitting next to me with a worried look on his face.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed. "But you were just sleeping! Want some breakfast?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure. Aren't we there yet?" I asked as I stretched.

"Sssorry about that, we had a little…delay." Hannah said as she walked in. "But now we're only about an hour from the Central Ssssnake! Ssso you'd better eat up!"

"Yummy!" Lloyd exclaimed, back to his cute little 5-year-old self. "I'm hungry! Acciala, are you going to eat?"

"Of course I am! I'm hungry as well."  
An hour later, we were entering the Central Snake.

"Wow!" Lloyd gasped. "So pretty!"

"Yeah, it is." I agreed.

"Welcome, Lloyd and Acciala, to the Central Ssssnake!" Hannah exclaimed.

A/N So, what do you think? Leave a review before you go anywhere else please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the charaters of Ninjago, nor the many references to The Hunger Games.

Chapter 4: The Central Snake, Day 1

Lloyd's POV

_Wow _I thought. The Central Snake was filled with, well, snakes. All of them were dressed in really weird-looking costumes. I saw some girl snakes wearing clothing that looked like a giant balloon.

"They look weird! No offence, Hannah." I told Acciala and Hannah.

"Oh, that'sss alright. This isss the fashion of the Central Ssssnake." Hannah told me.

"And Lloyd, remember what I told you about ants and humans? To ants, humans look weird, and to humans, ants look weird." Acciala walked up to me.

Some of the snakes recognized us and started waving and cheering at us. I laughed like I was happy and started waving back. Acciala smiled down at me and hugged me, causing the snakes to 'aww' at me and her, so I hugged her back. Then we both started waving again and she picked me up with one of her hands and wrapped her arm around me so I wouldn't fall.

When we finally got to a giant, tall building, Hannah lead us to an elevator.

"Ssssince you two are of 'highessst class', you two get the top floor." Hannah said.

"Nice entry, you two." Said a familiar voice.

"I agree with my brother, you two were awesome." Nya said.

"I liked it when Acciala picked you up, I think that really helped you guys get some early sponsers." Said Cole.

"What's a sponsor?" I asked.

"A sssponsor, Lloyd, isss someone who can help you when you in the Gamesss. They sssend you thingsss like food, water, and ssometimes even medicine." Hannah answered.

The elevator stopped and the water fighters got out. Next, the air fighters got out, then the darkness fighters. Earth was next.

"Well, looks like this is my stop. See you guys later." Cole said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all." Said Amy.

"I feel the same, Amy. To you as well Cole." Acciala said.

"Bye Cole!" I said.

Next, Jay and his partner got out.

"I'll see you all later!" Jay said.

"See you!" I said.

Next, Kai, Nya, and Zane and his partner got out. Then the light fighters got out and it was just Acciala, Hannah, and I. When we got to our floor, I was shocked at what was in it. It was like on the train, but even fancier.

"Welcome to your new home for the next two weekssss." Said Hannah.

Acciala's POV

And I thought the train was over-fancy. Now I have been officialy proven wrong.

"What's tomorrow's schedule?" I asked.

"Well, first thing tomorrow, you two are meeting your sssstylist and prep team, going to the Remake Center, and tomorrow night you're being sssshown off to the entire world." Hannah said.

"Seems like a busy day!" Lloyd said. "I'm hungry!"

"Again? You're one hungry boy!" I told him. We all laughed at my comment.

"Well, you're in luck Lloyd. It's already 5:30. Dinner issss at 6:00. You two ssshould get ready. You'll find enough clothesss in your roomssss. Follow me." Hannah said.

My room was across the hall from Lloyd's. My room had a large bed with green sheets and blankets on it, and a window with a view that I could change whenever I wanted at the push of a button. Once Hannah left, I decided to change the view. I flicked through a few views before I stopped dead at one. A forest. My home. I shook my head and changed the view back to a view of a large building. I looked through the clothes I had at my dispense. I chose a light green tank top and a pair of jeans. Then I walked down the hall to join Lloyd and Hannah at the table where there was a big set of food.

"Hi Acciala! Look at all the food!" Lloyd exclaimed. "I'm so hungry."

"Yeah, so am I." I said.

After dinner, Hannah rushed us onto a large plush couch and made us watch the Reaping all over again.

"Very brave of you to volunteer, Acciala." Hannah said.

After the rewatch, we all headed to bed.

"Good night, Lloyd." I said.

"Good night, Acciala." Lloyd said, sleepily.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: See if you can find a Hunger Games quote!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own The Hunger Games.

Chapter 5: Renewal Center

Lloyd's POV

I got up the next morning in my large room and went to breakfast with just my pajamas on. I was still tired from staying up really late and wandering around my room. When I got to the table, I saw Acciala and Hannah already there, and I smiled.

"Good morning, Lloyd." Acciala greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, good morning Acciala." I said. I was still pretty tired. "So what are we doing today? I forget."  
"Well, your sssstylist should be here any sssecond." Hannah said. At that moment, two snakes came in. The girl had long purple hair down to her waist and looked like she was wearing a soda can. The boy looked pretty normal. It was only his light pink, plastic-looking pants that was weird. "Why, ssspeak of the Devourer! Look who it issss! Acciala, your ssstylist isss thisss man here, Donald. And Lloyd, you ssstylist isss Alice. Off you two go!"

"What are you going to dress us as?" Acciala asked Donald.

"Well, letsss just say," Donald turned to Alice. "I hope you two aren't afraid of all the elementsss at once."

Acciala and I just looked confused. Alice lead me away from Acciala and took me to a small room.

"Thisss isss were we are going to make you ready for tonight, Lloyd!" Alice said. "And thisss isss your prep team, Ally, Aussstin, and Michel."

All of the snakes just waved at me then they washed me and put something on my skin to make it look shinny. Then they said that I needed to be cleaner and even thought of dying my hair a different color. But then Alice came back in the room.

"No. We're not going to dye hisss hair. Donald sssaid it will take away hisss cutenessss, and that'sss what we want." She said. Then my team walked out of the room and I was left alone with Alice.

Acciala's POV

After separating me from Lloyd, Donald introduced my team to me. Victoria, Tereasa, and Paul. He then left me with them and they cleaned me, waxed my skin, and then left me in my robe to wait for Donald while he was talking to Alice. I think I heard him say, "No, whatever you do, don't dye hisss hair. We want him to sssstay cute and hisss hair is a major factor."

Donald then joined me in the small room I was in. After shooing away my team, he sat next to me.

"I'm sssorry you had to be dragged into thisss." He said. "Now, what should we do with you for tonight?"

"Are you here to make me look pretty?" I asked.

"I'm here to make an impression." He responded. He then dressed me in an awesome costume and led me back to Lloyd.

"Acciala!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Hi Lloyd."

"Check out our dragon!"

"Wow. This is one cool dragon." I said, looking at our multi-colored dragon

"I know, right! He is so cool!" Lloyd said, his eyes practically lighting up in excitement.

"You excited, Lloyd?" I asked. "To be honest, I'm some what nervous."  
"Yeah, same here." Lloyd responded.

A/N What do the costumes look like? Tune in next time to find out! And please review! If you found the quote, good for you (and I say that without sarcasm, I really mean it)!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own The Hunger Games.

Chapter 6: Dragon Rides and Pythor's Speech

Lloyd's POV

I looked around at all the other fighters and their costumes. Titon was wearing a suit that looked like it was a waterfall and Aquia had a long dress that also looked like a waterfall. Justin was shirtless and had only white pants on that looked liked they were made from clouds and Arial's dress looked the same. Leon and Louise both had black cloaks on that hid their faces. Zane's suit looked like it was made of ice, with the shoulder part looking like stalagmites. Isabella's dress looked the same. Cole's suit was like Justin's, only looking like it was made from brown rock. Still, Cole was shirtless like Justin. Amy was wearing a purple dress that looked like amethyst. George was in a yellow suit with white stars all over his shirt. Lisa's dress was short, only down to her knees, and was yellow with stars all over it. Jay had on a dark blue suit with lightning bolts all over it. Maria had on a blue dress, but it was missing the lightning bolts. Kai had on a red suit and was on fire. Nya had a short dress on, stopping just above her knees, and was also on fire. Acciala had a long dress on, with her left arm on fire and her right arm looking like ice. Her top part of her dress was covered in flowers that were all sorts of colors. The skirt part was a dark green at her waist, but at the end it was brown. I was in dark pants and a multi-colored shirt.

All of the fighter's dragons were the same color as the element the fighter was sporting.

"Are you excited, Lloyd?" Acciala asked. "You seem nervous. But that's alright, I'm very nervous myself."  
"I'm really nervous too, Acciala." I said.

"All right. All right! Placessss everyone!" A snake announced.

Acciala and I got on our dragon, as did the rest of the fighters. Then, we were preparing to fly. First, the water fighters were off, then the air fighters, the darkness fighters, the ice fighters, the earth fighters, the light fighters, the fire fighters, the lightning fighters, and finally, Acciala and I.

Acciala's POV

Once we were off, I felt Lloyd hid his face in my dress.

_No, he can't hide his entire life. He needs to learn to be noticed! _I thought. Then, I decided what to do. I reached over to Lloyd and easily picked him up and held him with my arm. He whimpered and freaked out a little, then he realized I was holding him, with no intention of letting him go. I started waving with my free hand and smiling, and Lloyd copied me. Snakes loved this! They were cheering louder than before and even standing up and jumping, this should get Lloyd and I many sponsors. Before I knew it, we stopped at the center of the Central Snake and landed in between the water and lightning fighters and their dragons. After the loud, bombing music, to which I hadn't noticed under the cheering of all the snakes, ceased, and a purple snake with pink eyes and a long neck slithered out.

"Welcome! Welcome fighters and snakes of Ninjago! Welcome to the 2nd annual Snake Games! I hope you snakes had a good look at the fighters, because you might save their sorry selves if they need help in the Games. Now, for the history of Ninjago…" The purple snake said. I wasn't paying attention to his speech. I've seen it all before. I really didn't care about the Serpentine's version of the history of Ninjago. "And with that," The snake said, almost done his boring speech, "we remember the pain and torture, the suffering and humiliation of which the cause is, was, and always will be the good people of Ninjago, that we celebrate the Snake Games! With that, I conclude our exciting history and grant each and every one of you all a Spectacular Snake Games!"

Once that was done, our dragons took off in the same order they entered, with Lloyd and I at the end. When I looked up at the big snake, I saw him glaring down at me and Lloyd. _No, he isn't glaring at both Lloyd and I. He's glaring at Lloyd! If he dare thinks that I'll let him hurt Lloyd, he had better be prepared to be taught a lesson he won't soon forget, if he's still around to remember it! _I thought. I glared back up at the snake and put Lloyd down and put myself in front of him in a protective way. The snake seemed to get the message I was giving him: _Don't even think about hurting Lloyd. If you dare even try, well, just try me._

The snake then gave me a glare, one that said: _I can do whatever I want to him. You can't stop me! I own you! _I glared back: _You will never own me. Just try me. I'm warning you; I have next to no patience._ Then our dragon took off, and Lloyd and I landed back into the large room where we took off. The other fighters were mostly glaring at us. We clearly caused more cheering among the crowds than them.

A/N Please review! I love hearing feed back from my readers!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own The Hunger Games.

Chapter 7: Training: Week 1

Lloyd's POV

I woke up on the third day of me being in the Central Snake. I got up, walked into the dinning area, and sat down next to Acciala.

"Good morning Lloyd! Have you seen Hannah yet today?" Acciala asked.

"Good morning. No, sadly I haven't seen her."

"I'm right here, dearsss." Hannah entered. "Jussst checking the schedule for today. It'sss your first day of training at the Training Field."  
"We're going to a field?" I asked, astonished that we might be training in an actual field.

"No, we sssnakesss jussst call it a field. It'sss really jussst an indoor training facility." Hannah answered.

"Oh. Okay. I'm hungry!" I said.

"Again? You really are the hungriest little boy I've ever seen!" Acciala laughed.

Later, we were led into the Training Field by Hannah. Everything was silver, except for some plants in one corner and paint in another.

"Welcome, fighterssss, to the Training Field. I am your instructor Lea. Jusst do as I tell you to and I believe you might have a chance at ssssurviving. Firsst, the rulesss: Rule 1: Absolutely no fighting with other fighters before the Gamessss. Rule 2: Follow all instructionssss I tell you. And Rule 3: All of you musssst participate in a certain three activitiessss. The ressst are optional. Now off you go."

I followed Acciala to the first activity that we have to do. It was rock-climbing. I saw Cole easily climb the entire wall and climb back down as if it were a small pile of rocks. Acciala was good at the climbing as well, she didn't slip once. I climbed the wall slower than Cole and Acciala did, but I didn't slip or mess up once.

"Well done, Lloyd." Lea congratulated me.

Next, I followed Acciala to the next must-do activity, plant identification. Cole went first again, but he really didn't do well and was only able to identify three good plants, and thirty bad plants. Acciala identified all the good plants and the bad plants. I found fifteen good plants and three bad plants. I followed Acciala to the last must-do activity, rope climbing. Cole again went first and almost made it to the top but he grabbed a weak rope and fell. Acciala and helped him up. Then Acciala went and she made it to the top and back down. I made it to the top, but lost my balance and fell. Thankfully, Acciala was under me and caught me.

Acciala's POV

I was glad to have caught Lloyd before he fell and injured himself.

"Great job Lloyd. And great reflexesss Acciala." Lea said.

"Isn't that what got her in the Games in the first place? Dumb reflexes?" Leon, the darkness male fighter, said.

"I walked up to him, got in his face, and told him, "You dare insult me once more, and I'll personally destroy you once we're in the Games."

"I would like to see you try. Wait! Why not settle this right now? Well, what do you say, wimp?" Leon said, more of spat, in my face.

I growled deeply and took another step towards him. I have the ability to growl like a wolf and make people see not to mess with me.

"Alright, enough! Leon, come, here, now!" Lea said. "Acciala thankfully has enough ssssensssse not to pick a fight before the Gamessss. Do you even know the punishment for fightssss before the Gamesss? Death. That'sss what."

After about another twelve hours of training, Lloyd and I were picked up by Hannah and taken to our floor.

"I forgot to give you two ssssome tipsss while you're at the Training Field. For now, avoid all the activitiessss that you're really good at. Prefect the ssskillsss you aren't good at. Ssssave the activitiessss you are good at for your private session with the Ssssnakerssss." Hannah instructed.

After Hannah gave us instructions, Lloyd and I practically breathed through the first week of training. Same schedule every day, same people, and same training. I fell asleep after the last day of the first week at the Central Snake thinking to myself, _What will the Snakers be like? Will they be cruel? Will they be careless?_

A/N Please review! How is the story so far? I love to hear from you all!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own The Hunger Games.

Chapter 8: Week Two

Lloyd's POV

I woke up on the first day of the last week I would possibly ever be in the Central Snake. _What will I do for the Snakers? What can I do? What will Acciala do?_

I walked to the dinning area wearing shorts and a red t-shirt. When I didn't see Acciala, I got worried and panicked.

"Good morning Lloyd. Are you alright? You seem scared." I heard her voice and relaxed.

"I'm alright Acciala. I'm just really nervous. I don't know what I should do for the Snakers." I told her.

"Well, what are you good at? Throwing spears? Knives?" Acciala asked.

"I'll think about it."

"Today is our last day of training. Tomorrow we have some kind of interview."

After breakfast, Acciala and I were taken to a room with two couches and doors on one wall. We met up with Kai, Nya, Jay, Cole, and Zane as well as the other fighters. Over the next three hours, the fighters were called in one by one and the room began to become less and less crowded. I was called before Acciala.

"Good luck Lloyd." Acciala said. "I hope you do well."  
"You too Acciala. Thank you."

When I walked in the Training Field, it seemed very empty.

"Name." A Serpentine called out from a platform high above me.

"Lloyd Garmadon."

"Element."  
"All-Element."

"Show usss what you can do."  
I looked around before deciding what to do. I walked over to the area where the knives were and I picked up five. I walked over to the throwing range and threw the knives one at a time. The first missed the center and hit the outer circle. The Serpentine laughed at me. I threw the second and third knives closer than to the center. The forth landed right outside the center. The fifth knife landed right in the center.

"Very good. You are excused."

I walked out of the Training Field quickly and went back to my floor.

Acciala's POV

I was the last to be called in. _Of course, I'm always the last at everything. _

I walked into the Field and immediately saw what I would do. Two things actually.

"Name?" A drunk-sounding Serpentine asked.

"Acciala"

"Element?"

"All-Element."

"Proceed."

I walked over to the spears and took one. I walked to the shooting range and threw the spear. It was a dead-center hit. I walked over to the bow and arrows and picked the bow up along with an arrow. I shot the arrow at the target and it missed the entire target by at least five feet. I heard laughter and got angry. I'm not proud, but I hate being laughed at. I took another arrow and shoot it at the target. It hit the center. I turned to see the Snakers all looking at some food. A large portion of ribs was brought out along with a bowl filled with stacked apples. On instinct, I grabbed an arrow and shoot it at the bowl. It hit the apple in the center of the pyramid. Silence reigned.

"Thanksss for your time." I said, mocking their accent.

Later that night, I knew I would regret that. The Snakers were very mean and cruel.

"So what did you do?" Lloyd asked, his eyes filled with curiosity. "I threw knives. One even hit the direct center!"

"I threw a spear, it hit the center."

"Wow! Really? That's so cool!" Lloyd said.

"And I shot some arrows."

"I didn't know you could shot."

"Yet what did you shot at? I think that isss a better question." Hannah walked in.

"The target."

"And?" Hannah pushed.

"I shot an arrow at the Snakers." I said, whispered the last part.

"You shot at the Sssnakersss? Are you mad? They are not nice sssnakesss, Acciala, not kind at all." Hannah shrieked.

"Did you hit one?" Lloyd asked, seeming excited and amused, most likely trying to picture me shooting a Serpentine.

"Well, I more of shot at a bowl of apples and hit the apple in the center of the little pyramid they were stacked in."

"I'll be shocked if you get over 3 pointsss. Shot at the Ssssnakersss! Unbelievable!" Hannah shrieked.

The TV then flashed on and showed Lasha and Bytar, the snakes who host the Games, sitting at a table.

"Well, Bytar, I think we have sssome great fightersss thisss year!"

"I agree, Lasha. They are already off to an amazing start. I expect sssomething huge thisss year!"

"Now, let'sss sssee the ssscoresss."

"For the water fightersss, Titan and Aquia, the ssscoresss were alright, not great but not horrible. Titan ssscored 7 and Aquia ssscored 5."

"For air, Jussstin sscored 6 and Arial got a 2. Weak. For fire, Kai got a 9, Nya got a 10. Amazing!"

"Agreed, Lasha. Now for darkness, Leon got 6 and Louissse got 3, for light, George hasss 5 and Lisssa hasss 7."

"For earth, Cole ssscored 9 and Amy got 4. For ice, Zane got 8 and Isssabella got 5."

"For lightning, and this may be a shock to some, Lasha, but Jay ssscored 9 and Maria got an 8."

"Very impressive, Bytar. Now, for the All-Element, Lloyd ssscored 10 and Acciala…"

"Wait Lasha! I want to announce Acciala'sss ssscore!"

"Fine, Bytar."

"Acciala hasss possibly set a legendary record of the highest ssscore yet. She now goes into the Gamesss with a ssscore of 11! Amazing!"

"11! How did you get 11? That'sss amazing!" Hannah congradulated me.

"Don't forget Lloyd's score. A 10! Lloyd that's fantastic!" I told Lloyd.

"Thanks. Your score is really awesome too." Lloyd said.

"You two should get sssome sssleep. It'sss going to be a busy day tomorrow!" Hannah said.

A/N Well? How is it? Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own The Hunger Games.

Chapter 9: The Trouble of Leon

Lloyd's POV

I woke up with a start. I suddenly felt very homesick. I can't believe I went a whole week without my father in these times! I just wanted to go home when my team marched into my room with Alice.

"Up! Up! Up! Today isss a busy day!" Alice said.

"Where's Acciala?" I asked.

"She'sss with Donald and her team. Don't worry. You'll sssee her tonight." Alice said.

After an entire morning of preparation, cleaning, and putting that shinny stuff on my skin again, my team left me alone in my room with Alice.

"What am I wearing tonight?" I asked.

"Sssomething, green." Alice said. "Not like your green ssssuit you wore at the showing, but sssomething different."

"Like, what?"

"Like, life. Life issss green."

"I don't understand."

"Think about it Lloyd, plantsss are green. We must eat plantsss to survive. Green givesss usss life."

"Ohh, now I see."

A few hours later, I was in a green suit with brown shows. The shoulders of my shirt were sky blue, and my collar was yellow. I was supposed to sport a meadow scene.

"Oh, look. It's cutie-boy!" Leon started teasing me. "What's this? What a stupid outfit!" He grabbed me by my back collar and lifted me up.

"Let me go! Let me go! Acciala! Acciala!" I screamed.

"She's not gonna come save you now! Who's gonna save you? Huh? Huh?" Leon laughed.

"Leon, Leon, Leon, perhaps you should be more observant of your surroundings and not speak what you don't want others to hear." Acciala appeared out of nowhere.

"Ha! And what are you gonna do? Huh? Huh?" Leon teased, tightening his grip around my collar, starting to chock me.

"Acciala! Acciala! He's chocking me!" I chocked out.

"Put him down, Leon."

"Or what? You'll punish me? Oh, I'm so scared!" Leon mocked.

"No, but we sure can." Hannah, Alice, Donald, and Skales stepped forward.

"Put the boy down, Leon. Or you will be killed by me persssonally." Skales said.

"Fine." Leon put me down, then he shoved me to the ground and almost stepped on my face. Acciala punched him on his jaw, hard at that. He fell back and was going to get ice when the show started.

"Perfect timing." Acciala smirked. "Go on, Leon, go show your face to the world."  
"I now give you, sssnakessss and people of Ninjago, Leon. The male fighter for darkness!" Lasha called Leon on stage.

Skales, Alice, Donald, Hannah, and Acciala all pushed Leon on stage. Then Acciala helped me up.

"Thanks for standing up for me."  
"No problem."  
"Actually, we may have a problem." Skales said. "Acciala just broke one of the rulesss proceeding the Games. However, sssince it wassss for self-defense, I'll let it ssslide. But just thisss once."

"Thank you, Skales." Acciala thanked.

Leon came running backstage. When he pasted Acciala, his said, "I hate you. You…"

"No sssswearing before the Gamesss!" Skales yelled. I used to hate Skales, but now he might be helpful later on. Just maybe.

"I will personally kill you." Leon said to Acciala. He then turned to me. "And you as well." And he stormed off.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own The Hunger Games.

Chapter 10: The Interviews

**Lloyd's POV:**

After that incident with Leon, I hope he gets wiped out pretty quickly. I know it sounds mean but I'll be dead if he isn't dead before me.

"And now, pleasssse welcome the All-Element female, Acciala!" Lasha said.

Acciala walked out onto the stage as if she had never punched Leon. "It's great to be here, Lasha. I feel so honored."

"A pleasssure to be here with you, Acciala. Now, why don't you tell usss about yourssself," It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement.

"Well, not much to tell, really. Umm, well, I really don't like talking about my family life, and I live with my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Well, he's not really my brother. We're just so close that we're basically siblings."  
"And, who'ssss the oldest?"  
"It depends. He is at sometimes but I'm always there to remind him who's really in charge." Acciala and Lasha laughed, along with the audience.

"Sssso, Acciala, how do you feel about thissss yearsss Gamessss?"

"Well, I haven't seen the landscape yet, so I can't really tell. If it's volcanoes, I'm dead."

"Sssso, your dominant element is water?"  
"Oh, no. Its life." Everyone gasped. Life was the hardest and rarest of all the elements. I can't even master it.

"Are you ssserious?"

"Well, I'm not a master at it, but if I had to choose another element it would be earth."

"I sssee. Now, what do you think of Lloyd?"  
"He's adorable, he's funny. He's the pure image of optimism. And that's what I really love about him."  
"Now, Acciala, everyone is begging to know. Why did you volunteer at the Element Reaping? Is Lloyd your 'brother'?"

"Oh, no. I didn't even know him before the Reaping. I think I volunteered on instinct. I have always had this…. instinct…. to protect the young. And I think that's what triggered my volunteering."

A buzzer sounded.

"Well, it looksss like we're out of time. Ssso I am pleasssed to meet you, and I hope I ssssee you again sssoon."

"Thank you, same to you."

**Acciala's POV**

_Finally! Get me out of here!_ I thought as I walked off stage.

"You did great, Acciala!" said Lloyd.

"Thanks. I think you're on next, right?" I asked.

"And now welcome to the sssstage, Lloyd Garmadon!" I heard Lasha say.

"Well, good luck Lloyd!" Hannah said.

"Thanks!"  
Lasha then welcomed Lloyd as he walked on stage.

"Sssso, Lloyd, how have you been? Got any idea of how you could win thisss year?"

"Well, I'm good at hiding. And if they can't find me, they can't kill me."  
"Yesss, I agree. Sssso what wassss your reaction when you were chosen? And when Acciala volunteered, for that matter."  
"Honestly, I didn't even move until she did. I was just so shocked that I was chosen. I was really confused as to why Acciala volunteered, but I hope she knows what she's doing."  
"How do you feel about your competition? How are they affecting you sssso far?"  
"Well, Acciala is really nice to me. I'm defiantly going to have probably no alliances, but if I had to make one, I'd choose her. As for everyone else, well, Cole, Zane, Jay, Kai, and Nya are all my friends. It's really hard to see them in the Games with me."

"I understand. Have any favorite weaponsss?"  
"Yes, I'm pretty good with knives. And I think I'm pretty good with spears too. Acciala is really good with arrows."

"Sssseems like you already have a plan, well, we're almossst put of time, ssso Lloyd, do you have any requessst from sssponsorsss?"

"Only that they sponsor both me and Acciala."

And with that, the buzzer went off.

A/N What will happen next? Will people really sponsor both Lloyd and Acciala? Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor the many references to The Hunger Games. I also do not own The Hunger Games. I also don't own a certain name in this chapter! (those who read Wolves of the Beyond will know it)

Chapter 11: Countdown

Lloyd's POV

I really didn't want to wake up. I really didn't want to go into the arena. It took Hannah thirty minutes to try to get me out of my bed, but I wouldn't budge. Finally, she left and I thought she would leave for good. But I was wrong.

"Lloyd, we have to get up." Acciala said. Instead of Hannah's frantic shaking to try to get me out of bed, Acciala just sat down on my bed and talked to me. "We have to be in the Launcher in two hours. And it takes our prep team one hour to prep us and dress us. Another hour to get to the Games. Come on, Lloyd. At least talk to me."

Finally, I gave in. "I don't want to die. And I don't want my friends to die either. I don't want to go!"

"Lloyd, I swear I'll protect you and get you out alive."

"But then you won't be alive! None of my friends will be either! If I live, they will all die!" I started to sob. I couldn't bear life without my friends. Life without Acciala would be just as worse. If not, even worse. "I don't want to live if I'm alone!"  
"But you have your father. And your uncle."

"What about you? Don't you have any family?"  
"I already told you, Lloyd, I have no family."

"What about your brother?"  
"He's a friend."  
"He'll miss you."

"Of course he will. But he's strong. Faolan can get over me. He's a good man."  
"I still don't want to go."  
"No one but Leon wants to go, Lloyd."

"What should I do to avoid death on the first day?"  
"I'm going to avoid the Cube and run away from it. Then I'll look for water."

"Can I come with you?"  
"If I can find you."

After Acciala talked to me, I decided to get up and be strong. Like her brother, Faolan. Even though he's just her very close friend.

"Well, look at who issss finally up! You two better just grab ssssomething and eat it on the way to the Launcher." Hannah said. "And…. pleasssse, both of you, don't try anything to destructive or reckless. I've seen fighterssss horribly changed by the Gamessss. If I could bet, I would bet on one of you."

"Thanks Hannah." I said. Then I hugged her. She seemed surprised at first but then hugged me back. Acciala soon joined and after a few seconds, Acciala was leading me to the Launcher. Once we were there, Donald and Alice separated us and I didn't see Acciala again for a while.

"Acciala! Acciala! Don't leave me!"  
"I'll see you in the Games. Be strong, Lloyd."

Once I was in black pants and a black shirt, I saw Acciala again. Once I saw her, I ran to her and hugged her, determined not to let go. But a Serpentine guard came and tore me off her and sat me down in a seat that looked like a roller coaster seat. Acciala was a few seats from me. Another Serpentine, a Hypnobria, came up to me with a big needle.

"Ah! Acciala!"

"Be calm, Lloyd. It's just a tracker." Acciala told me. I noticed her slightly wince when they gave her the tracker. Her arm lit up for a few seconds.

I did what she told me too. The needle hurt more than anything I've ever felt before. Thankfully, the pain went away once the tracker stopped blinking. Then, before I knew it, we were off. I decided to take a good look at the other fighters. I avoided Jay, Nya (who was holding Jay's hand), Kai, Zane (Who couldn't get a tracker because he's a robot), and Cole. Titon, the water male fighter, was huge and very muscular. His partner, Aquia, was small and slightly shorter than Nya. Leon was next to Louise, both smiling evilly. Justin and Arial were sleeping and had to be woken many times. Everyone else looked nervous or excited, some even looked like they were looking forward to killing each other. When we got to the Launcher, Acidius, the Venomaria general, came up to Zane with another boy.

"I know that you were chosssen, but ssseeing assss how you can't be killed, Pythor ordered another ice male fighter to take your place. Come with me. You'll stay here, Jake." Acidius said.

After Zane was taken away, Jake, a boy about Jay's height with dark brown hair and freckles all over his face, smirked.

I quickly went with Alice to a room with a desk.

"Now, Lloyd, I….I…. Just take care of yourssself. I'll misssss you is you don't come back." Alice said, tears in her Constrictia eyes. "Now, sssstep into thisss cylinder."

Once I stepped into the cylinder, it started moving up and a glass wall moved in between Alice and I. I started to panick, but Alice said through the glass, "Don't worry, jussst take care."

After the cylinder stopped moving, I was standing in a circle of other fighters in a giant field, surrounding the Cube, overflowing with weapons, supplies, and other necessities. I looked around, I was among the first to arrive. First thing I noticed, Acciala was missing.

**Acciala's POV**

I was still in the Launcher Room with Donald. I was about to go into the cylinder, when the Constrictia stopped me.

"Wait! Aren't you forgetting ssssomething?" Before I could answer, Donald held out a necklace with my pedant on it. It was a golden pedant of a wolf. "You left it on the train. Don't worry, the Ssssnakerssss already checked it. Only Louisssse's artifact was taken. She had a bracelet with a gem that was deadly to the touch. Ssssince there wassss no way to prove she knew about it, they let her go in the Gamessss without it." Donald put my necklace on and made the silence signal by putting his finger to his lips. "Your sssspecial, Acciala. You can get out of there with Lloyd, I know you'll figure ssssomething out. Good luck, Girl of Life."

I nodded at him and walked to my cylinder. I remained calm as I thought about what Lloyd was doing. Once my cylinder stopped, I quickly spotted Lloyd about three fighters down from me. He was looking at the Cube when he realized I had joined them. He smiled, then pointed to the Cube. I shook my head, then I made a drinking motion with my hands. The countdown started as we all heard Bytar's voice.

"Welcome to the 2nd annual Ssssnake Gamessss! They will ssstart in 60…59…58…" He countdown. Fighters began to get ready to run. "30…29….28….27…" Lloyd looked back over at me, when I was sure no one was looking, I motioned behind me and made a running motion with my fingers. "10…9….8….7….6…" I heard Leon shout, "Whoo!". "3….2…..1" A gun shot was heard and the 2nd annual Snake Games began.

A/N Please review! Will Lloyd listen to Acciala? Will our All-Element fighters ever see each other again?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own The Hunger Games.

Chapter 12: The Start

**Lloyd's POV**

I did what Acciala told me too. I ran away from the Cube, and the horrible scene taking place. I ran to a forest behind me and climbed up a tree to get a better view of where I was and possibly where Acciala was. Maybe even see some water. I saw the Cube, and I saw Titon come out with a sword. Someone, I think ran at him, but he ducked out of the way and ran towards a place out of my field of vision. The guy who ran at him disappeared in the Cube. I think I saw Kai run to an area with erupting volcanoes with Nya, and Jay was following them. I saw Cole grab a stretchy rope and run to the forest. I decided I was safe in my tree until a twig fell out of the tree. I held my breath as Cole positioned himself as if he were to use the rope as a whip.

"Who's up there? Aquia? I won't hurt you." Cole said.

"No." I replied in a squeaky voice.

"Oh, it's just you. Don't freak me out like that again."  
Before he left, I remembered Acciala. "Wait, Cole! Have you seen Acciala?" I heard him climb the tree and soon found him sitting next to me. After a few seconds he pointed to where I saw a boy and a girl fighting. The girl was Acciala!

"Who's the boy?"

"I think he's that boy, Zane's replacement. What was he's name? Jake! That's Jake!"

Jake and Acciala kept wrestling with a backpack when suddenly, Jake stopped. I saw him fall to the ground but then I couldn't see anything else. I realized Cole had covered my eyes, probably for the better.

"What happened?"

"Jake just died."

"From who?"  
"Louise. She threw a knife at him." I heard Cole gasp.

"What? What is it? Was Acciala hurt?"

"No, Louise threw a knife at her but Acciala used the backpack as a shield. She's fine."

"Where's she running to?"

"She's running in the direction east of here."

"Okay. Thanks Cole. I need to go find her now."  
"What? No way. Not with the Fears running around."  
"The Fears?"

"Darkness, light, and air. Those fighters make up the Fears. They're the strongest out of all of us in here." Suddenly, we heard a noise come from under us.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW! I might not keep going if no one reviews (HGGreenNinja123 not included, awesome reviewer!). Who or what made the noise? How many more chapters will I drag this on for? Just kidding! Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own The Hunger Games.

Chapter 13: Replacements

Lloyd's POV

I gasped as I turned to look down at what made the noise. Arial. Arial was running through the forest with nothing from the Cube. I breathed a sigh of relief. Arial never trained to kill in the Training Field; instead, she just went for the survival skills. I guess her strategy is to outlast everyone else in the Games. It soon started to rain.

"I'll see you later, Lloyd. I don't want to fight you." Cole said.

"Okay, bye Cole." I replied. Cole soon vanished from sight in nearby bushes.

_I should look for Acciala. _I thought. _I hope I find her soon!_ I jumped down from the tree and started looking for water. I heard a noise ahead of me so I climbed up a high tree. It was the Fears. Leon, Louise, Justin, Lisa, George, and…..Jay? Jay was with the Fears. _Why is he with them?  
_ "So you're sure that this is where she ran? 'Cause you'd better be! I hate liars." Said Leon. "I would have killed you already, but you seem to have a thing for Fire Girl, therefore you know her best."  
"Yeah, I'm sure. She may be fire but she hates volcanoes." Jay said.

I accidentally leaned on a weak branch and it fell, thankfully not with me.

"Oh! Look! It's cutie-boy! Even better find than Fire Girl!" said Louise.

Before they could hurt me, Pythor's voice announced, "Kai, Nya, and Jay are being called to the Cube. No fighter is allowed to follow them. They are being replaced for…..complicated reasons."

"Well, I guess I have to go." Jay started walking toward the Cube. Leon tried to chase him, but he was paralyzed in one spot. A few minutes later, we could all move again.

"Welcome our new fighters for fire, Peter and Kay! Our new male fighter for lightning is Keith! Spectacular Snake Games!" Then Pythor's voice was gone. The entire landscape seemed to be dead for a few seconds.

~Somewhere else in the landscape~

"Really? Why am I always left?" Cole said out loud. Suddenly, a package dropped from the sky. Cole opened it to find his scythe. "Oh well. At least I got something. Maybe I'm the first to get something from a sponsor." Cole shrugged.

~Back to Lloyd~

"Well, now that that's taken care of, what should we do with cutie-boy?" Justin snickered wickedly.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW! Will Lloyd ever see Acciala again? And where is our favorite female All-Element? Tune in next time to find out!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor The Hunger Games.

Chapter 14: Fights and Fears

Lloyd's POV

I whimpered as I climbed higher into the tree. If Acciala were here, she would be standing up for herself, not running away!

"Where do you think you're going?" Justin said. "I call killing him!"

"What? NO! I already called it!" Leon yelled back. "So I get to kill him!"

"Whoever can even reach him can kill him for all I care!" Louise broke up the fight. "He's all the way up there, and I'm not getting this uniform dirty already!"

"I'll get him." Leon volunteered.

"Yeah! Go Leon go!" The other Fears cheered as I climbed even higher. Leon got pretty high, but he was so big that he fell.

"You suck! I'll get him!" Lisa said. She then took out a bow and arrow and shot at me, missing me by at least five feet. She shot again, only to hit the tree next to me.

"Hey! Why not throw the sword?" I laughed. The Fears looked mad until George had an idea.

"He can't stay up there forever. He'll starve! Why not just wait him out?" He suggested.

"No, let's just move on and stock up on supplies. He'll die soon anyway." Louise said. Most of the Fears agreed with Louise, except Leon.

"But I want to kill him!" Leon whined.

"Shut up! Stop whining and get a move on!" Louise commanded. Leon reluctantly followed her.

Later that night, I climbed down from my tree and then I snuck away from the Fears. I got very far until I saw a taller tree with a hollow part over a thick branch and decided to sleep in that. While I was climbing, I heard loud, bombing music and saw the faces of three fighters. Jake, Isabella, and Peter. I remember Isabella running toward Titon when he had a sword and she vanished from my view. I breathed a sigh of relief. Acciala wasn't dead. She could still be somewhere in the landscape! I fell asleep in my tree burrow and dreamed of coming out alive with Acciala and Cole.

A/N How is it? Will Lloyd make it out alive? Or will someone else? Stay tuned and PLEASE review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own The Hunger Games. I do not own Ian, Allia, and Ryo; they belong to my faithful reviewer Allia Galastreak.

Chapter 15: "Idiots!"

Lloyd's POV

I woke up to the sound of screaming and heard the Fears coming closer.

"Did you see her face? Classic!" I heard Lisa say.

"Yeah! She was like, 'oh, please don't kill me!'" Louise laughed.

I stayed completely still. I heard the Fears walk away and sighed in relief.

"So where do you think the She-Wolf is?" Lisa asked George.

"I don't know. I hope somewhere close. Let the hunter become the hunted!" George laughed. "I wonder how she's surviving without cutie-boy. She's like his mother!"

"I agree. But have you seen his dad? Uh! So ugly!" Lisa agreed.

"Shhhh! Lisa! You do know who Lloyd's dad is right?" Louise said urgently.

"What? A deformity disgrace? Yeah. I know, right?"

"No! You idiot! Please, Leon, tell me you know who he is!"

"Uh, I'm drawing a blank." Leon said.

"You idiots! He's the Dark Lord! Thus his name, Lord Garmadon! He could kill you in an instant!" Louise put emphases on 'lord'. "You all seriously don't know that?"

"Well, now we do. Thanks for the info. I'll keep it in mind." George said as he rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Pythor's voice rang out again.

"Now, we will replace Leon with a young man Ryo. Lisa with someone named Allia. And George with Ian."

"NO! I'm not leaving!" Leon and George shouted simultaneously. "I'm fight to the end!"

"Same here! I was lucky to be chosen and I will not go home until I'm left standing!" Lisa shouted.

"What? Whoever said you would win? Its gonna be me" George argued.

"No its not! Its me!" The Fears started fighting again. I wonder if they ever stop.

"Enough! Very well. You will all stay. We'll just put the replacements in with you three." Then Pythor's voice was gone and a few more fighters appeared from the bushes.

"So where do we sign up for the Fears pact?" Ian snickered.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again to Allia Galastreak for her replacements! Will the new fighters be more difficult to take down or will they be as stubborn as the other Fears? Stay tuned in to find out! Sorry it took long to update! But I might not update every day for a while. I'm not saying I'm giving up, I just have a huge project coming up soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own the Hunger Games. I also don't own Ian, Alllia, and Ryo.

Author's Note: For those of you who have read the Wolves of the Beyond, see if you can remember what wolf I'm talking about in the chapter! Hint: This time it's not Faolan! He's in Shadow Wolf!

Chapter 16: Acciala and The Fears

Acciala's POV

I woke with a start on the second day in the Landscape. I completely forgot about Lloyd and began to worry the Fears might get him. I remember seeing Arial run away from the Cube with nothing from it. I also remember Aquia, the five-year-old female water fighter. I can't believe they would let one, let alone two, five-year-olds fight to the death. I heard a twig snap, a few actually and heard talking soon after. I was in the river I found after I ran from the Cube.

"So anyway, I was like, totally bred for killing and…." Louise stopped when she spotted me and smiled evilly. "I found her! The She-Wolf! Ha! I'm gonna get her!"

"Not if I get her first!" Leon pushed past her. "First to get her gets to kill her! How about it, what do you say, guys?" Leon started to chase me. Soon I was being chased by all eight of them. I spotted a high tree and began to climb it.

"O, what? Think you can climb to safety? Just like cutie-boy!" Lisa taunted. I stopped dead from where I was high in the tree. So high I would most likely die if I jumped.

"What did you do to him? You better not have hurt him!" I growled, my fist clenched, prepared to tear her to shreds if she hurt little Lloyd.

"What? Me?" Lisa said innocently. "I would never hurt such an innocent. But that doesn't mean Leon wouldn't. Right, Leon?"  
"You bet. I'll kill any of you any day now!" Leon responded, looking so proud he reminded me of…. _Who was that yellow guy again? I remember him being Faolan's enemy, but what was his name? O well. _I thought. I had more important issues to deal with now.

After arguing on who should kill me, Leon started climbing the tree with the rest of the Fears cheering, "Yeah! You get her! Go Leon go!" Before he was even a foot off the ground he fell, the tree couldn't support him. I had merely jumped mostly up the tree; Faolan is one of the most amazing jumpers I've ever seen. I've learned how to practically survive from him. Once Leon failed, Louise tried, yet she saw a spider and freaked out.

"Uhhh! You all suck! I'll get her!" Lisa said as she shot an arrow at me. I didn't even duck; I just stuck out my hand and caught it.

"Weak!" I said, I then saw the sword Leon had with him. "Hey! Why not throw the sword?" I taunted. I heard them curse under their breath.

"Fine, we'll wait her out. She can't survive there forever." Leon seemed to agree to something. "You'd better be right though, George."

"I'm always right." George responded, earning him a hard punch to his gut. I heard Justin laugh at him.

Later that night, I was sleeping when I heard the thunderous bombing of music again. Fighters dead: Kay and Keith. It says they died while fighting each other. Keith killed Kay first but had received a wound that later ended him. Then I heard a few branches move and saw a little hand pointing above me. I looked up, and froze still. Vipers. A viper's nest. If bitten enough, one could die after suffering from hours of pain and hallucinations. The little hand then moved to my knife in my hand and made a sawing motion. I understood. I began to saw at the branch holding the nest. A viper saw me and retreated to the nest. I sawed harder and faster until the branch finally broke and fell down on the sleeping Fears. Screaming was heard and in the confusion, most of them got to the river. I heard one gun shot. Someone died.

_Please don't be Lloyd. Please don't be Lloyd! _I thought, biting my lip. I then realized a sharp pain on my left leg. I looked down. A viper! A Venomaria! One of the least dangerous, but still. If it's a viper, it's deadly. I started to run, and then I remembered. Lisa's bow and arrows! The only one in the entire Landscape! If her body is taken out with it, I'm truly doomed! I run back to her body and retrieve the bow and arrows. When I stand, I fall back down. A few minutes later, I feel like I'm being pulled somewhere, but I can't fight it. I pass out moments later.

A/N Where is Acciala? And who pulled her away from Lisa and the Vipers? Tune in next time to find out! And…..PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own The Hunger Games. I do not own, "Deep in the Meadow" from The Hunger Games.

Chapter 17: New Alliance

Acciala's POV

I woke up groaning and looked down at my hands to see them covered in leaves. Some kind of medical leaf, I think. I heard a rustling in a nearby tree and looked up to see a small boot. Aquia, the female water fighter. I think she's only five.

"You know, the Fears aren't the only ones who can make an alliance." I tell her. She peaks out from her hiding spot and then comes over to me.

"I know. Its just, everyone else in the Landscape is older and larger than I am. Except, maybe for Lloyd." Aquia says. "But I'm happy you're finally awake."

"What? How long have I been asleep?" I asked, panicked.

"Just two days."

"Anyone gone?"

"The Earth female fighter and Lisa, the light female fighter.

So that's Amy and Lisa." I said sadly. Amy and I weren't complete friends yet I admired her attitude. She was always so secretive. I didn't like know Lisa, so I couldn't really be sad for her. "How come I didn't wake up when their guns fired? Or when the loud music went on?"

"I don't know. So… are we in an alliance?" Aquia asked, eyes filled with curiosity and caution, reminding me so much of Lloyd and how I now miss him.

"Yeah." I smile as I shake her hand. "Allies."

Awhile later, we were discussing the Fears and how we could overcome them. Fighting them head-on was out. So was luring them into a trap. Both too risky. Suddenly, Aquia had an idea.

"They stocked up all they're supplies near the Cube. If we can destroy that, then they're done for!" She exclaimed, not to loud but loud enough so I could hear. "We both know how to live in the wild. And if we find Lloyd, he can join us!"

"Aquia, you're a genius!" I told her. "What if we distracted them away from their little headquarters. Lets say, with an explosion. When they come to see why a gun didn't sound, we could have another explosion somewhere else while the other one of us destroys their supplies."

"Great idea! Let's do so tomorrow." A few seconds later, Aquia was asleep, mostly leaning on me. I put my arms around her to keep her small body warm.

The next day, we got up and started setting up our explosives.

"We should have a way to signal each other. To make sure we're both still alive." Aquia said.

"What about this?" I howled a three-note song I learned from Faolan. "I always used to signal Faolan when we were hunting together for food. He's the one who taught me it."

"Like this?" Aquia copied my song perfectly.

"Perfect."

A few minutes later, I found myself running toward the Cube. Sure enough, the Fears had stock-piled their supplies, with mounds of dirt here and there and Justin looking like he was on watch. I heard the first explosion west of me and the Fears took off, leaving Justin to protect the supplies.

~Back in the Central Snake~  
"Yessss, very entertaining, and..Oh! What'sss thisss?" Bytar exclaimed.

"Now, hang on, Bytar. I want to ssssee if she can figure thissss out." Lasha said as they watched Acciala looking at the supplies. Suddenly, Arial appeared out of nowhere and ran to the supplies, stopping only about ten feet from them. Arial then began to do some crazy stepping that looked like she was dancing. She then raced to the supplies and took enough so no one would know anything happened.

"Sssseemsss like she figured it out. Ssssmart girl!" Bytar said.

"Agreed, Bytar, agreed. Now, let'ssss sssee if Life Girl will do the ssssame." Lasha said.

~Back in the Landscape~

Acciala's POV

_What was all that?_ I thought as I saw Arial run off in the distance. Then I realized why. The mounds. There bombs! I looked at the top of the stack. A bag of apples. How convenient! I took out my bow and got one arrow. I shot it at the bag, I cut some of the rope holding it together. I shot again, this time the apples spilled out and everything seemed to explode. I was blown away at least ten feet. I got up and started looking for Aquia. Then I realized I couldn't hear anything! _This is really really bad! _A huntress needs her hearing, possibly more than her sight. I layed down for a while until I could hear out of one ear again. I heard Leon's voice and Justin's pleas for mercy. Then a gun shot. I think it was Justin's. I got up and ran away from them. I stopped at a bank and sat on some rocks. I looked to the sky, it was almost dawn. I had been awake all night. I remembered the howl and howled.

"Acciala! Acciala!" Her little voice shouted. I took off as fast as I could and found her in a net.

"Aquia! Don't worry I'll get you out of there." I told her. I heard a rustling behind me and before I knew it, a change from joy to a look of pain on Aquia's face. We both looked down at her stomach. A gleaming silver knife. I instinctually grabbed a sharp rock and threw it at the attacker. George. That's who. I heard a gun shot seconds later. "Aquia!"

"Acciala…" Aquia breathed.

"Tell me anything, I'll make it happen. I promise." I said between sobs. I was crying and sobbing with her in my arms.

"Sing, sing to me."

"Sing?" I thought. I am a pretty good singer as far as Faolan is concerned, but I couldn't think of any good songs. Then it came to me. "Deep in the meadow. Under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when again they open, the sun will rise." I felt her fall to sleep in my arms. Then, a gun shot signaling her death.

A/N Awww! So sad. Now, where's everyone's favorite little Lloyd? Will he ever see Acciala again? And what will Acciala do now? Please REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor The Hunger Games.

Chapter 18: Ryo and Lloyd

Lloyd's POV

I walked through the forest after I got down from my tree I had hid in for a few days. I was hungry, cold, and tired. I had no weapons, and I had no allies. As the night grew darker, I spotted a tree and climbed it to see who was out of the Games for good. I heard the deafening music and saw first Justin, then George, then Aquia. I sighed, Aquia was so young, just like me. But at least Acciala wasn't there. I smiled, Acciala is still alive. And Cole is too! I fell asleep once the loud music stopped. The next day, I woke up to laughing. But not just any laughing, laughing from the Fears.

"Ha ha ha! So easy to catch him! Too easy!" Leon laughed. The others, except for Ryo, agreed. "So, anyway, now that he's awake, I call killing him!"

Leon took out a spear and positioned himself to throw it. I struggled, trying to run, yet then I noticed I was tied to a tree. Weakly tied, but strong enough to keep me somewhat still. I loosened it by moving around.

"On the count of three?" Louise asked.

"Nah. Well, fine. One two twenty-five, eighty-nine, three!" Leon threw the spear and I closed my eyes, prepared to feel pain. Instead, I heard a groan and the Fears yelling and dramatically grieving that Leon had missed me. I opened my eyes and saw that he hit Ryo. But Ryo was so far away, how could he have been hit? I wiggled free of my trap and dragged Ryo to a nearby cave.

"Why did you do it? Why?" I asked.

"Because, because, I am your brother. Ryo Garmadon. I was thrown out of the Underworld because I was human. The skeletons didn't like humans, only Dad and they only let Mum stay because Dad insisted. And by insisted, I mean threatened to destroy them if they hurt her. I left a few weeks after you were born." Ryo explained. I was mute with shock. _I have a brother? But why did no one tell me? _As if he could read my thoughts, Ryo answered. "Dad didn't want you to worry."

"What about Mum? What about her?"

Ryo sighed. "She died after you were born. A few months. But never ever, think that it was your fault. I know Mum loved you. And Dad too." Ryo recoiled in pain.

"What about you? What should I do now?" I cried.

"Here, take my token. Take it and win. For you, for both of us. The spear will protect you. Its what kept me alive until now." Ryo said. He then breathed his last breath and I heard his gun shoot in the distance. I started to cry.

~Back in Ninjago, in the Center of Ninjago City~

Lord Garmadon saw his first-born son admit to his younger son who he was. Lord Garmadon ran to the storage houses and started to pull down files, supplies, and other important things used by the Serpentine. Soon, others joined him and many Serpentine Scouts had to come to try to stop the uprising.

~In the Woods~

Faolan felt what his 'sister' felt. He knew how she felt. He soon heard the uprising. _What happened? Don't they know of the other fighters before these twenty-one? The First Fighters, the First Gameplayers? How many were there? Are there? Twenty-five. Yeah, twenty-five. All kidnapped and forced to fight, some barley making it out alive. Didn't they realize all the missing? All those many centuries. How could they not notice? _Faolan thought. He put his hand on his amulet. It was a carving he carved years before. He was teaching, or at least attempting to, Acciala how to carve. But she was always better at hunting and surviving. _And singing. Amazing singer. _Faolan heard the screams of Serpentine and he took off running towards the city. Once he got there, he saw his good old friends. _Maybe I'll see where Acciala went!_

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Dark Lord himself. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, if it isn't you, Faolan. What are you doing here?" Lord Garmadon asked.

"Wondering two things. One, where in the name of Lupus is Acciala? I haven't seen her in a few days."

"You didn't hear? Faolan, she's in the Games with my son. She volunteered!"

"W-Wha-What? That's not like her!"

"Well, I don't know her all that well. So I can't judge her. Anyway, what was the other thing you were wondering about?"

"What's going on here?"

"My son. My first son. He…he…" Lord Garmadon stuttered. "He sacrificed himself for Lloyd, my second-born. His little brother."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. But now is no time to cry. Now is the time to fight back! After all these years!"

"I couldn't agree more."

A/N Where is Acciala? I might be slow at updating, so please forgive me in advance! I have a HUGE project to do, and by huge I mean: a tri-fold poster, a five page (not including the title page and bibliography) research paper, and a visual. Please REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own The Hunger Games. I do not own "Safe and Sound".

Chapter 19: Rule Change

~Back in the Landscape~  
Acciala's POV

I woke up with a start when I heard the loudspeaker with Skale's voice on it.

"Good morning, Fighterssss! There hasssss been a rule change! Now, if two fightersss with the same element are left ssstanding, they both can leave the Landsssscape. Thissss isss the only announcement. Ssspectacular Sssnake Gamessss!" Then his voice was gone.

_Lloyd. We can both make it out alive! I need to find him!_ I saw a package fall from the sky to me, a package from a sponsor! I opened it to find some kind of syrup. On top of it was a note from both Lord Garmadon and Faolan. It read 'Use with care'-Lord Garmadon. Below it read 'I know you can do this! I'll see you soon. I hope.'-Faolan. Without even thinking, I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Lloyd!"

I covered my mouth then smiled at myself. There's only Ian, Arial, Maria, Allia, Leon, Louise, Titon, Cole, and Lloyd left. A huge difference than what it started out as. I jumped down from my tree and heard a scream, followed by a gunshot. I gasped and prayed it wasn't Lloyd. A few minutes later, I heard another package get stuck in a tree and climbed to get it. It was some kind of high-tech tracker. The note read 'Find him! Quickly!'- Lord Garmadon. I knew exactly what he meant. After fiddling around with the tracker for a while, I figured out I could track any live fighter in the Landscape. I took a look at who was left. Leon, Louise, Cole, Titon, Arial, Ian, Allia, and Lloyd. I was there as well. I saw Leon and Louise together on a map of the Landscape, Titon was near a river current that no one smaller than him could cross, Allia was somewhere near windy hills, Arial was near her, most likely trying to steal, and Ian was near a black hole. Cole was near me, and Lloyd was about two days walking north of me. I took off running so I wouldn't have to fight Cole. I checked the tracker and saw I was still about two days from Lloyd, so I took a break to make sure I was prepared not only for me, but also for Lloyd. I was, so I started to jog to Lloyd. I checked the tracker every now and then to make sure I didn't stray from him. When I got close enough to see that I was about ten feet from him, I decided to see if he could hear me.

"Lloyd? Lloyd!" I called out.

"Acciala! Help!" I heard him call weakly.

"Lloyd! Where are you?"

"Down here." I looked down at two intense green eyes.

"Whoa, Lloyd, close your eyes." He closed his eyes and completely blended in with his surroundings. "That's amazing! Wait, are you hurt?" I bent down next to him. I could see he rolled in mud and leaves.

"Yeah. I was walking away from my brother, Ryo, and I was crying and I didn't see the hill and I fell. I think I hurt my leg. And my ankle. And my tummy hurts. And I'm hungry." Lloyd pouted.

"Alright. I'll help you up."

"No! It hurts to much!" Lloyd winced in pain when he tried to stand. Eventually, I just picked him up and carried him to a rock crevice.

"Here," I said as I put him down on the cool rock ground. "No one can find you here."

"I'm scared. And I'm still hungry. I haven't eaten in days!" Lloyd wailed.

"Shhh! Lloyd, we don't want anyone finding you." I could clearly see he was thinner than before. Suddenly, Skales voice rang out again.

"Greeting fighterssss! Another announcement! If you are brave enough, there isss to be a feassst held at the Cube! Each element fighter hasss something he or she really needsssss. You will find it in your bag. Sssspectacular Ssssnake Gamessss!" Then the voice was gone.

I looked at Lloyd, his eyes pleading with me.

"No, Acciala. Don't go."

"But I have to. For you."

"No! I'll be fine."

"No! If I don't go you will die! I can't let that happen!" I said firmly.

"Then I won't let go of you!" Lloyd grabbed my arm and held on to it as if for dear life. "I'm not letting go!"

"Aren't you tired?" At the mention of sleep, I felt him get drowsy.

"Sing a lullaby."

"hmmm. Alright." I said. Maybe if I could get him to sleep, I could go to the feast! "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." I felt Lloyd slump on me in sleep, but he was determined to stay glued to me. "Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone. Gone. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and, sound." I felt Lloyd start to drift off in sleep and his grip losen. "Ohhhh, ohhhhh, la la, la la, ohhhh, ohhh, la la, la la. Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and, sound." I felt him finally drift off into complete sleep. I slowly moved him off my arm and ran out of our cave. The music must have pasted and I saw Maria in the sky. I sighed, then started walking to the Cube. I thought I saw Cole and I decided against my on judgment to make an alliance. "Hey, Cole." I whispered. He jumped at his name, yet calmed down when he saw me. "Alliance? I'm already in one with Lloyd." Cole nodded, then walked closer to me.

"Where is Lloyd?" He whispered.

"At a rock crevice that way." I pointed to where I came from. He nodded.

"I'll look after him while your not there."

"Thanks Cole." Cole then started walking towards the crevice. I started jogging toward the Cube. In the morning, a table rouse from the earth in front of the Cube and before anyone could react, Arial jumped from the Cube, grabbed the bag with the air symbol, and bolted into the woods. I was in a state of shock for a while, and then I decided to make my move. I saw no one else, but before I could get to the Cube, a knife whizzed by my head, barley scarring me. Louise. She let out a war cry and before I could whip out my bow, she had me cornered.

A/N What will happen? PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own The Hunger Games.

A/N A reviewer asked where Kai, Nya, and Jay were, remember I had them replaced?

Chapter 20: Titon

Acciala's POV

I was cornered by Louise, and I soon found her restraining me with one arm on my throat and since I was on the ground, I couldn't grab my bow and shot her.

"Well, look who it is! The She-Wolf herself! Funny, you thought you could get out of here alive? Ha! Now, lets see here. Which one should I destroy you with? Hmmm, I will enjoy killing you. Just like I killed your little ally. What was her name? Oh yes! Aquia! Just like I destroyed her!" Louise laughed.

"You…you…you…what?" An enraged voice bombed behind her. Before she could see who it was, he picked her up by her hair with one hand and held her about three feet off the ground. Titon. The large, muscular fighter for water. "You killed the little girl?"

"No! No I didn't! Leon! Leon!" Louise was hysterical.

"You will pay for that! For the little girl!" Titon grabbed a large rock, held Louise's head to a tree, and in one swift movement, smashed her head with the rock. After a few minutes, a gunshot was heard and Titon calmed down. He then looked up and notified my presence. I gasped and took a few steps back, knowing I would be no match for a man of his size. "And you, what did you have to do with the little child?"

"She…she…she…" I started to tear up thinking about Aquia. "She was my ally. And Louise wasn't lying, she didn't kill Aquia."

"Then who did?"

"George."

"Do you know who got him?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Me. I acted on instinct. I saw him throw a knife at her and I grabbed a sharp rock and I threw it at him, killing him. Before she died, I…I…I"

"You what?"

"She asked me to sing to her, so I did."

"Then I will spare you. But just this once. For the little girl." Titon ran to the table, threw me my bag, and grabbed his and the one for darkness. "You'd better run now, Life Girl."

I nodded at him and took off back to the den while he ran the other way. I just made it out of the clearing when Leon appeared and ran to Louise. He knelt besides her, begging her to stay with him. But a gunshot was heard, signaling Louise's death. Leon was enraged in grief, even taking a knife and slicing at trees.

"Hey! Leon!" I heard Titon call. Leon looked to Titon, who was about fifty feet from him. "Looking for this?" Titon held up the bag for Leon. Leon took off after him and I ran back to Lloyd.

Later that night, we heard another gunshot right before the music started. We saw only Louise. The music ended, but less than ten seconds later, Skales voice was heard.

"Ian and Allia please come to the Cube, followed by no one!" After about five minutes, Skales voice was heard again. "Welcome the new fighterssss. Julia and Mark. Ssspectacular Sssnake Gamesss!" And with that, his voice was gone and silence reigned in the Landscape. After about ten minutes, all the natural forest sounds returned.

"So, have you guys seen the Landscape? It's huge! There are volcanoes in the north, windy hills and desserts in the east, a river to the south and a black hole. Then just south of us there's a huge field with lightning striking every five seconds. The rest is either the clearing with the Cube or the forest." Cole described the Landscape.

"How can we survive now?" Lloyd asked. He then looked at me, hurt filling his eyes. "And I begged you not to go to the Cube."

"That reminds me!" I grabbed our bag and found a medicine in it. "Hold still, Lloyd."

"Ow! It burns!" Lloyd whined. Then, noticing my scar on my forehead that was still bleeding from Louise, he gasped. "Acciala! Put it on your wound! Your hurt! I told you not to go to the Cube!"

"Fine." After putting some on, I sang Lloyd back to sleep and joined Cole on watch. "You need any?" I asked, holding out the medicine.

"Hm? No, thanks though." Cole answered. He looked back at Lloyd. "You know I'll die. Just to get you and Lloyd out of here. Only two with the same element can survive."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why have an alliance?"

"For now, let's not think about that." I looked back at Lloyd, deep in slumber. "I'll go hunting, Lloyd says he's hungry and he's thinner than ever."

"Be back by morning, or we'll come looking for you."

"Alright."

When I had taken down a deer and a few rabbits, I headed back to our den. I heard a gunshot and took off running. "Lloyd! Cole!"

A/N Who died? PLEASE REVIEW! HUGE thanks to loyal review HGGreenNinja123!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own The Hunger Games.

Chapter 21: The Final Four and Mutts

Lloyd's POV

I woke up to find Cole sitting at the mouth of the crevice, his scythe in his hands, ready to fight.

"Where's Acciala?"

Cole jumped. Then, realizing it was only me, he calmed down. "She's out hunting. She should be back any…"

Before he could finish, I heard Acciala's voice. "Lloyd! Cole!"

"Acciala!" I called back. Cole ran out to help her carry the deer she killed back to the den. Once she was inside, she hugged me.

"I heard a gunshot, I thought it may have been one of you." Acciala explained.

"Who's left?" Cole asked.

"I'll check." Acciala walked over to her backpack and rummaged around until she found a tracker. "Leon, Arial, Mark, and Julia are our only enemies left. I say we hide out for as long as we can until there's only one of them left." We heard a gunshot, followed by a yelling that sounded like Leon. Yet it was very far away. Then we heard another gunshot. "Make that only Arial and Leon."

"What should we do now?" I asked. "I'm hungry."

"Let's look for more food. Cole, you stay here and cook the meat. Lloyd and I will go look for food." Acciala instructed. Cole nodded his head and began a fire so he could cook. Acciala grabbed her bow and quiver and gave me some knives. After walking until the afternoon, Acciala told me to look for berries while she hunted.

"Okay." I answered meekly. I found some red berries and started picking them I thought about eating them, but I decided to save them for Cole and Acciala.

Acciala's POV

After I left Lloyd to pick berries, I started hunting again. I wasn't as lucky as I was last night, so I headed back to Lloyd. I heard a gunshot and started running. "Lloyd! Lloyd!" I found him picking berries, and he smiled when he saw me. I smiled back at him until I realized what berries he was picking.  
"Look, Acciala! I found so many berries!"

"Lloyd, no! Those are Deathkey berries! They'll kill you in seconds!" I gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lloyd looked down, ashamed.

"It's alright, you didn't know." I hugged him. "But now you do."

"Who died?" Lloyd asked. I looked around and found some fresh footprints. We followed them until we came upon Arial. The sneaky girl had a handful of Deathkeys in her hand. "Arial. But she was so smart."

"Yes, but she must have become desperate. I would be if I didn't have an ally like you and Cole. Come on, let's go back to the crevice." I took his hand.

"Wait! I have an idea! What if Leon likes berries?" Lloyd ran back to Arial and grabbed some berries from her hand and put it in his backpack.

"Alright, now lets go. It's getting dark." I said, looking at the sky. "Weird, last I checked it was early afternoon. Let's just get back to Cole." Suddenly, Cole came running through the bushes toward us.

"Run! To the Cube! There are mutts!" Cole shouted.

I picked up Lloyd and put him over my shoulder and ran with Cole to the Cube. We soon met up with Leon and began to climb the Cube. I threw Lloyd up and Cole helped me up. Soon the mutts were upon us, so I reached down and almost missed Cole's hand. I pulled him up and we stood in a triangle, back-to-back. Without warning, a large, black mutt flew up at us. I then got a good look at them. They had owl eyes and talons, donkey tail and legs, and the body of a lion with the face of a raccoon. I immediately recognized the large black mutt. It had Titon's eyes. It was Titon! I looked at the others. I saw the smallest, looking like Aquia, and I saw one with shiny brown skin, Lisa. I saw all the others looking like the other fighters who perished earlier in the Games. "Lisa, Aquia, Titon. They're all mutts now!" I shrieked. I suddenly heard Lloyd yelped and Cole yell out in surprise. I turned to find Cole in a headlock and Lloyd suspended above the Cube, being strangled by Leon, who had a wicked look on his face.

"Go on! Shot! Shot and we all die! Shot and you win!" Leon snickered evilly. I looked at Lloyd, who was quickly losing breath. I then looked at Cole, who tapped Leon's hand and traced an 'X' shape on it. I immediately knew what he meant. I took my second-to-last arrow, and shot it at Leon's hand.

A/N What will happen? Will Lloyd and Cole really die? Will only Acciala be left? Or does this clever girl have a few tricks up her sleeve? PLEASE REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own The Hunger Games.

Chapter 22: "It's all over now."

Acciala's POV

I pulled back the bowstring, and I released it. Time seemed to move painfully slow as the arrow whizzed right onto Leon's hand. Leon cried out in pain and released Lloyd and Cole. Cole took the opportunity to shove him back off of the Cube and into the pack of mutts. I covered Lloyd's eyes and Cole covered Lloyd's ears to the deafening screeching of Leon's screams. The mutts dragged Leon into the Cube and the boys and I waited on the silver Cube all night to hear his gunshot. Instead, in the dawn of early morning, a hole opened in the ground and the mutts retreated to the hole, the moaning and groaning continued. Leon crawled out of the Cube. Out of complete pity and mercy to end his suffering, I took my last arrow and shot him. His gunshot.

"It's all over now." I heard Lloyd say. I turned around to see him scanning the sky for a hover plane to pick us up. Instead, we heard Pythor's voice.

"Now, we've reviewed the rules of the Games, and it seems like it has been printed and sealed forever that only one of you three can come out alive. Spectacular Snake Games!" The whole world froze at that minute. Only one of us? Lloyd.

"Lloyd. Your going out of here alive." I said.

"No! No! No!" Lloyd shrieked. He clung to my waist as if he let go, the entire universe would collapse and explode. "I won't let you!"

"She's right, Lloyd. You need to get out of here alive. Even if that means sacrifice." Cole walked up to me.

"No, no, no." Lloyd was now crying on me. "Wait! I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Cole asked.

"They want one Winner, right?" Lloyd asked.

"True, go on." I said, not sure what he was planning.

"What if we give them no Winner?" Lloyd pulled out the Deathkey berries.

"I see. But Lloyd, are you sure you want to do this? Sacrifice yourself for their stupid game?" I asked, kneeling next to him to get eye-level.

"I'm not going to let them own me. I'm not just a little piece in their stupid games! I just kept trying to think of a way to show them that, now I've found it!" Lloyd answered, new determination in his young eyes.

"I agree with Lloyd. They want one Winner, why not give them no Winner?" Cole said.

"Before my brother died, he told me that power is just someone who everyone else trust or fears. Sometimes a mixture, but without trust and fear, Pythor has no power!" Lloyd said.

"Alright. On the count of three." I took a berry. Cole took one after me. "One… two..." we put the berries in our mouth. Before I could signal 'three' Skales' voice was heard again.

"Wait! Ssstop!" We all stopped. "Ladiessss and gentlemen, I give you the Winnersss of the 2nd annual Ssssnake Gamesss!" We all spit the berries out of our mouths and I made Lloyd rinse his mouth with the rest of our water.

"We won? We won!" Lloyd shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, Lloyd, we won." Cole told him. Soon, a hover plane appeared in the sky and Cole was the first to grab the rope and be pulled up. Then the rope came back down and I picked up Lloyd in one hand and grabbed the rope in the other. We were soon on our way back to the Central Snake. Back to Ninjago. Back to our home. While we were on the plane, they took Lloyd to be healed by a doctor.

"Acciala! Acciala!" Lloyd yelled, panic filling his little green eyes.

"Lloyd! Don't worry; I'll see you very soon! I promise!" I yelled after him. Then I sat back down next to Cole. I sighed from exhaustion and put my head back and closed my eyes. I was soon fast asleep and woke up in my bed I was in before the Games. _Was that all just a dream? _I thought to myself. Then I looked down at my arms and all the scars on them. _No, defiantly not a dream. _I heard the door open and I saw Hannah walk in.

"Oh! I'm ssso happy you made it out alive! Don't worry; Lloyd and Cole are in the dinning room. The sssame with Donald, Alice, and your prep team. Lloyd'sss prep team too."

"They're alright. Thanks Hannah, that's what was really concerning me. Thanks for telling me." I smiled for the first time in awhile. "Can I go see them?"

"Of courssse, dear. Jussst after you get changed." Hannah left me in my room to get changed. I chose a light green t-shirt and black shorts and I joined Lloyd and Cole with the others in the dinning room. They were talking about something. Everyone seemed to stop when I entered the room. Then the elevator doors opened, and in came Lord Garmadon.

"Dad!" Lloyd exclaimed as he ran to his father.

"So glad you're all alive! But now is not the time to be celebrating. What you three did in the Landscape is putting you all in danger."

"Why?" I asked. "As far as I'm concerned we were trying to survive."

"Yes, but many people and snakes are seeing this as the start of a rebellion. All I'm saying is be careful what you say and who you talk to." He instructed. "For now, just say that, Acciala, you did it for Lloyd. And Lloyd, you did it because you didn't want to lose Cole or Acciala. And Cole, I believe you already know what to say." Cole nodded his head.

"Now then. Let'ssss get you all ready for tonight'sss interview!" Hannah broke the tension filled silence. A few hours later, we were back in the back stage about to be interviewed yet again, this time with all of us at once instead of separately. I took a deep breath, and walked out on stage to show Ninjago who I was and who one of their Winners are.

A/N What will Cole say on the interview? What will Acciala or Lloyd say? PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, the characters of Ninjago, nor do I own The Hunger Games.

Chapter 23: The End

Lloyd's POV

I walked on stage with a simple black suit on, Acciala in a simple cream-colored dress, and Cole in an identical suit as me. I took a deep breath as I walked out and sat down on the coach opposite to Lasha.

"Ssso, Acciala, how did you feel when you found Lloyd I the Landssscape?" Lasha started.

"Honestly, I was joyful and hysterical at the same time. I was worried he might not make it out of the Landscape." Acciala answered.

"And, Cole, how did you feel when Acciala offered the alliance?"

"I was…well, I was pretty shocked at first, but I decided to join in hopes of finding and helping her protect Lloyd."

"Isss that all?" Lasha pressed. It was pretty clear Cole blushed and looked down.

"Well, remember before the Games you asked me if I had a girlfriend back home, I denied, and you pushed me so I said I really liked this one girl. Then you said all I had to do was win and I won her. I told you that she came here with me. Well, I think we can all put the rest together."

"I ssssee, ssso Lloyd, how did you feel when you were told only one could come out of the Landssscape?"

"I was really mad. And sad. Because I wanted Acciala and Cole to leave with me. And I was really mad that the Snakers lied to us." I said, completely oblivious that I had just put myself and Acciala and my family and friends in great danger. "So, I was really mad and sad."

"I sssee." Lasha said, just as the buzzer went off. "Well, it looksss like that'sss all the time we have, ssso good night everybody, and let me hear a round of applause for our Winnersss!"

Snakes went wild. Once we were off stage, I saw Cole walk away from Acciala and I.

"Where's he going?" I asked Acciala. Before she could answer, Hannah appeared.

"Don't worry, he'ssss just going to hisss prep team. He'll be back in a few minutessss." Sure enough, he was back and I was about to ask what we were going to do next when Hannah answered my own thoughts. "Now, we jussst wait a little bit and the you three go back on ssstage to be crowned."

"Crowned? Like a king?" I asked.

Acciala laughed at me and hugged me. "It's just to symbolize stamina, strength, and survival."

"What's stamina?"

"It means how long someone can go until they get to exhausted to go on." Cole explained.

"Now, pleassse welcome back on sssstage, our Winnersss!" We heard Bytar announce. We all walked back on stage. Within minutes, Pythor slithered out on the opposite side. He and Acciala seemed to have a glaring contest, to which Acciala apparently won, and he then went on and on and on about the history of Ninjago, only, the snake's version.

Pythor motioned for a young Hypnobria to come on stage with a crown. A young Fangpyre and a young Venomaria then followed him onto the stage. They also held crowns, one each. Pythor started with Cole, took the crown from the Fangpyre, who then scurried backstage, and crowned Cole. He then moved to Acciala.

Acciala's POV

When he slithered over to me, I saw him crown me with the crown from the Venomaria, then glare at me. I glared right back at him and he seemed surprised, as if I hurt his pride. He then moved to Lloyd as I pondered what Cole said at the interview. _Me? How can he choose me? _I wondered. I was snapped back into reality when the Serpentine in the crowds cheered on their new Winners.

~The Next Day, on the Train Ride Home~

Acciala's POV

I was looking out a window at the mountains we were passing when Cole came up behind me. I turned around to face him. We just stayed silent so I turned and looked back out the window. We soon arrived at the center of Ninjago City. I looked out the window, and to my surprise and delight, I caught sight of Faolan in the crowds. I felt a tug at my pant leg and looked down to see Lloyd.

"What is it Lloyd?" Instead of answering me with words, Lloyd put his arms up. I knew exactly what he wanted. I picked him up and carried him to the front of the train with one hand and my left arm around him. We met up with Cole and I walked to his left. Cole turned and looked at me.

"One more time. For the audience?"

A/N The End! How was the story? If I get enough reviews, I might write a Ninjago version of Catching Fire as a sequel! So…. PLEASE REVIEW and I will write the sequel! Another thanks to all my loyal reviewers, especially HGGreenNinja123, who reviewed almost all my chapters!


End file.
